


Forever

by Bumblebeexe



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeexe/pseuds/Bumblebeexe
Summary: A pure fluff one shot.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Forever

How long had it been by this point? Ten years? No, much longer. Because when they made it official was not the first time Ryan and been absolutely blown away by how tender Chad could be. Maybe it was the first time they personally interacted at that Halloween party that Ryan really felt safe being himself. 

Maybe it was their baseball game when Ryan made a comment about being insecure about how he dressed and Chad took and wore his entirely white and entirely too tight outfit to prove a point.

Maybe it was the innumerable private dance classes that ended up just being Chad and Ryan story swapping or swaying with each other long after the music faded out.

He lay here now staring at the sleeping face of his partner, amazed that he could have ever been afraid to say “I love you” for the first time. How he could have been so hidden for so many years.

He may not know for sure when he started falling for Chad Danforth, but he did know he never stopped.

Every time he comes home with a picture of something that, “Reminds me of you.”

Every time he laughed a little hard at a joke that wasn’t funny.

Every time, like right now, he pulled Ryan a little closer in his sleep.

Every time, like right now, Ryan fell asleep against his chest, sure that this was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in and out of consciousness all day so I wrote this instead of a chapter for my main story because I still needed Chyan.


End file.
